The invention originates from a wish to supply signs of low weight intended for suspension from a wall, including light-proof signs lacking internal light sources as well as luminous signs having built-in light sources. In other words, the invention is particularly applicable in signs produced from low weight material such as signs manufactured from cellular plastic elements and channel plastic board, such as the type of signs previously disclosed by the same inventor in PCT/SE2+11/050883, e.g.
In order to even better utilize the potentials of the low weight materials in respect of simplified construction and mounting, the invention provides a sign and a sign suspension means that are configured for cooperation in a specific way.